Fortune Favors the Brave
by The Trees Are On Fire
Summary: In a world where many men are too lucky by half, there has to be some reason. They just don't want you to know. [possible malemale or femalefemale pairings] DMC spoilers!
1. Prologue: Keys

It bit me and wouldn't leave. God help me. Oh, and, erm, beware potential slash. My fingers run away with me sometimes. (Okay, total implied slash through teasing. And possible eventual femmeslash. Somebody stop me.)

**Disclaimer**: Pirates of The Caribbean in all of it's many forms does not, in fact, belong to me. I do, however, own two ties, which is what you'll get if you sue me.

* * *

Something odd, something supernatural watched him. A female something, to be precise, but it really didn't matter with her 'species' anyway. She knew what he was after on this terrible island, in this terrible prison. She knew everything about him, mostly because it was her job. Her mistress frowned upon lax work, and she was most thorough in her protection of the odd, staggering man. The little fluttering creature giggled. She had to flit behind a pillar to keep the numerous guards from spotting her.

The fairy- for lack of a better term- followed his commandeered coffin, after he escaped the fortress in a rather interesting display (it involved chickens, several instances of near death, and a rather interesting disguise, but we aren't allowed to say more.). She was certainly amused by his choice of transportation.

The creature perched upon another floating coffin, disguising herself as yet another carrion bird, come to feast on the dead. She wondered how this adventure would turn out, and if she could bear another flight of fancy like the return of the _Pearl_. She had the depressing thought that this would end up being much, much worse.

She perched unsteadily upon the rail of the ship. The crew didn't seem thrilled with the Captain. She really couldn't afford _another _mutiny on her ( already somewhat unsatisfactory) record. She looked up and gave the monkey a little supernatural encouragement. It stole the cloth that the Captain seemed so enamored with.

_ Well, whatever it takes to ease tension..._ She thought, and also made a note to use the monkey a little less as an instrument of aide. It seemed to irritate the Captain rather fiercely.

"Ye know that shooting doesn't do anythin, Jack."

"It makes me feel better!"

She would have giggled again, but a raven just didn't have the correct biology for it. Yes, really time to stop using the monkey. Maybe. It was really amusing to watch...

But now, time to make sure every other little detail worked out. She'd have to leave the Captain in peace for awhile- she was headed for Port Royal.


	2. Chapter 2: Followings

_I figure I might as well provide a bit more until I get a script to go from (Please, if anyone has a DMC script document, inform me. I really can't write this without it.)_

**Disclaimer:** I /wish/ I owned Jack and Norrington. Sadly, this is not so.

After making sure the unfortunate circumstances in Port Royal were heading in the correct direction, the small creature around which our story revolves had decided to hitch a ride with Will Turner. The young man couldn't see her, and he was going in her direction; why not save herself the wing effort?

She carefully preened her wings, thinking of how the last adventure had ended up. She regretted not showing up to pester the Captain then- she had watched from afar and made sure nothing truly went wrong.

She giggled to herself and twirled around on Will's shoulder. Oh, how fun it would be, her and the Captain- well, as long as she stayed out of hitting range. She had no idea why so many of her charges came after her with bug swatters.

The excited little pixie did another short dance and then sat down quickly. She had forgotten something, she knew it! ...Unfortunately, she had no idea what it could be. She swung her feet impatiently- and then remembered. Oops. She was still in her leather skirt and a t-shirt. Not at all appropriate for the time period. Hmmm.

_I don't suppose they sell tiny women's clothing here..._

She really needed to remember to change before switching eras. Oh well, no help for it. It wasn't like anyone could see her unless she wanted them to.

She fluttered around the Turner boy's head, humming to herself.

_Well, I should find Cap'n. I should figure out what's in that kooky head of his, too. And this kid has no idea where he's going, does he?_

She climbed onto the top of his head and hung over into his face, glaring at him. He looked right through her.

"You, Will Turner, are a hopeless and totally incompetent whelp." Ah, that felt better. It wasn't like he could hear her.

She stood up on his head and put her hands on her hips. "I'm gonna have ta find the cap'n by myself!"

She struck a heroic pose, and quickly tumbled off of Will and into the sand as he began to walk somewhere else.

"Oh, bugger." She flapped her wings desperately to keep up. "I didn't mean it, Will! Come back!"

She wasn't sure how she had survived all the time with Will. The boy was denser than a pile of rocks. It was kind of frustrating, really- all the poking and prodding she had to do to get him to talk to the right people. But they had, at last, reached the island where the _Pearl _was beached.

She flew in front of Will. That ruddy parrot of Cotton's had perched on a branch. Ignoring Will's vague happiness in seeing it, she poked it- hard.

"Don't eat me!"

"I'm not going to eat you." said Will, clearly confused.

"Mmm, roast parrot." she said. "Where's the boss, parrot?"

"Don't eat me!"

"Useless." She sped up and caught the back of Will's collar. "No leaving the tiny girl behind, kid!"

Will meandered along until he found a hip flask hanging from a branch.

"Kid, I'm thinking 'follow the stringy what had Gibbs' alcohol on it' is /seriously/ not a good strategy. I'm smelling a trap. A really big trap." She jumped as a native startled Turner. "Yeah, like that."

She watched him get strung up, flailing. "...Just stop. You are seriously embarrassing me. I am embarrassed to be invisible with you. Yes, please shoot him."

She watched gratefully as he went limp. "Thanks. I'll be floating along with ya until we find Jack, m'kay?"

She got no response. She hadn't really expected one. She watched as they tied Will to a pole and carried him off.

'This reminds me of Return of the Jedi. Y'know, the scene with Han and the Ewoks...or not. Pop culture reference. Pretend I never said anything." They hadn't heard her in the first place.

She flew after them lazily. When they reached Jack's throne, she squeaked and flew over to cling to his hair.

"Cap'n, y'know, I can't let ya out of my sight for a minute! I leave off to check on thing, and ya go all black-spot-cursed on me again. It's bad for my reports." She grinned and settled onto his shoulder. "And now what, they made ya their chief? Woah!" She clung tighter as he got up and walked over to Will.

"You don't speak their language, Cap'n. Points for effort, though." She poked him. "And one more eunuch joke-"

"Eunuchi, snip-snip." he made scissor motions.

"-aaand I'll do..something..right. It's like crack for you, isn't it? You just can't resist. Yeesh." She sighed.

"Help me." he muttered, as Will was carried away, screaming.

"Wait, wait, what? ...We've got a situation, don't we?" She clambered around to his other shoulder and inspected the natives and the very large fire they were building. "We have a really bad situation. Great. I love it when these happen. Only not."

He sat down heavily and closed his eyes again.

She sat cross-legged on him and sighed. "I don't suppose I get a situation brief, do I?"

He didn't answer.

"Thought not." She studied her surroundings. "Obviously they'll kill you if you stop acting the part, but...oh. This is like that Chipmunks movie, isn't it? 'We have made you our chief, now we must cook you in a huge boiling pot.'. Great. Fantastic." She sighed again.

_I suppose it would be silly to think he didn't have a plan. But still, I hope he has a plan. Because this is seriously not cool. _She scratched the back of her head and decided it was best to wait until the Captain made his move. If he had one.

_There is, of course, no real suspense. But I offer the illusion all the same. ;)_

_Sorry for not bringing our little friend's identity to light yet, but it shouldn't be too long._

_And thank you to my reviewer, who pointed out an important mistake in a very small amount of time after I posted the first chapter._


End file.
